Group III-nitrides may include one or more materials, such as, for example, gallium nitride (GaN), indium nitride (InN), aluminum nitride (AlN) and their alloys (InGaN, AlGaN and InAlGaN). One or more methods may be utilized for the formation of Group IIII-nitrides. For example, formation methods may comprise metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), halide vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) and atomic layer deposition (ALD).
Group III-nitrides are commonly deposited heteroepitaxially upon “non-native” growth substrates, i.e., upon growth substrates which do not comprise a Group III-nitride growth surface. For example, sapphire growth substrates are commonly utilized as “non-native” growth substrates when performing heteroepitaxial deposition of Group III-nitrides. Heteroepitaxial deposition of Group III-nitrides may be employed since native Group III-nitride growth substrates may be cost prohibitive and relatively difficult to obtain.
Heteroepitaxial deposition of Group III-nitrides commonly proceeds with the formation of a nucleation layer upon the growth substrate, followed by the deposition of the remaining bulk of the Group III-nitride. MOCVD methods and systems have proven relatively successful in forming such nucleation layers and bulk materials directly on “non-native” growth substrates. However, MOCVD methods and systems commonly deposit Group III-nitride material at relative slow rates, i.e., approximately less than 3-4 μm of material per hour. In addition, MOCVD methods and system commonly utilize cost prohibitive metallorganic precursors.
Conversely, HVPE methods and systems commonly deposit Group III-nitrides at rapid growth rates. For example, growth rates over 100 μm of material per hour are commonly achievable utilizing HVPE systems and methods. In addition, HVPE systems and methods commonly utilize cost effective gallium chloride precursors. However, HVPE systems and methods have proven less successful in forming nucleation layers and bulk material directly on “non-native” growth substrates.